Captain James Hook (2003 film)
Captain James Hook is the main antagonist of the 2003 film''Peter Pan''. In this version, Hook has a much more darker, misanthropic role. And unlike most version where his hook replaces his left hand, in this version the hook replaces his right hand. History Past Years ago Peter Pan cut off Hook's right hand, and fed it to a crocodile. After which, Hook replaced his missing hand with a hook. Since then Hook has been seeking revenge on Peter Pan. During that time; Hook has been chased all throughout Neverland by the same crocodile who ate his hand. Fortunately, the crocodile swallowed a clock, so every time the crocodile tried to eat him, Hook would hear the ticking of the clock. Both Peter Pan and Hook have been battling each other for a long time. One day, after Pan had returned to Neverland, Hook found out that he brought three children with him; Wendy, John, and Michael Darling. He attempted to use the cannons to shoot down Pan and his friends from the clouds, but ended up shooting one of his sails. Shortly after, he killed a crew member, and fixing the mast, Hook and a small group of his crew went out to search for John and Michael. Along the way, Hook comes across Princess Tiger Lily and asked her if she has seen two boys. She replied that she hasn't seen them. This was a lie, as she managed to capture them and were hanging directly above them. Hook believed that Tiger Lily was lying and threaten to slit her throat. However, John blurted out to save Tiger Lily, and called Hook a savage. Hook and his crew captured John, Michael and Tiger Lily, and brought them over to the Black Castle. Hook was planning to use the three as bait so he could kill Peter Pan when he would come to rescue the them. He was also planning to kill the three as well, via drown them as the water rises at nightfall. While he was waiting, Hook heard a young girl scream Peter at the top of the castle. He went to investigate but couldn't find anyone. When he returned, Hook found out that Mr. Smee and the crew had released the children. Smee told Hook that he was the one who told them to release the children. In retaliation, Hook shot one of his crewman in the chest, killing him. Just then, a voice could be heard that sounded like Hook. Hook followed the voiced which led to Peter Pan. Peter and Hook fought each other until Hook tossed Peter into a cannon. The cannon shot a net into Peter, nearly drowning him. Peter managed to escape, but as he got out Hook was waiting for him. Just as Hook was about to kill Pan, the crocodile showed up and attempted to devour him. Hook was able to save himself from the crocodile by standing on the hand of a statue. Hook managed to escape the Crocodile, and continued to search for his revenge. Later that night, Hook found Peter dancing with Wendy. He also found Tinkerbell watching the two dance as well. Hook noticed that Tink was jealous, so Hook decided to bring Tinkerbell to Hook's ship to have a little discussion. Sometime afterwards, Hook and his crew managed to find Wendy's house that Peter and the Lost Boys built for her, and brought it over to Hook's Ship. When Wendy woke up Hook was waiting for her with a banquet. Hook offered Wendy a chance to join his crew. She said that she always wanted to be called Red Handed Jill, and she unofficially joined Hook's crew as their story teller. After which, Hook placed Wendy back into her house and returned the house back to where it belongs. Hook was also able to find Peter Pan's hideout by having his parrot spying Wendy. Hook and his crew managed to capture the Lost Boys, Michael, John, and Wendy. Hook also attempted to kill Peter while he was sleeping but he couldn't reach him. So Hook decided to search for an alternative, by poisoning Peter's medicine. Peter was nearly killed by drinking the poisoned medicine, however, Tinker Bell intervened and drank the poison. Hook noticed that the weather was changing rather quickly, in which he though that that was a sign that Peter Pan was dead. However, Hook realized that he was still alive when everyone was chanting, "I do believe in fairies". In a fit of rage, Hook threatened Wendy, who told him that Peter Pan cared for her. As soon as he realized this, the evil pirate made Wendy walk the plank. There was no splash, making Hook believe the crocodile devoured Wendy, and prepared to feed it all the boys. Tink tricked Hook and his crew with a crocodile clock, and Peter challenged him to a final battle after freeing Wendy and the boys. The two of them fought, and Hook eventually grabbed Tinkerbell, sprinkled Pixie Dust on him, granting him the ability to fly. During the fight, Hook taunted Peter by telling him Wendy was leaving him forever. Peter's feelings were so hurt that he could not fight back. Hook's thugs nabbed Wendy and the boys again while the villain knocked Peter down. Wendy broke free just before Hook could strike a final deadly blow and convinced him she was giving Peter a thimble. But the "thimble" was really a kiss that gave Peter the strength to blow nearly every member of Hook's crew overboard. Pan continued to confront Hook and eventually managed to knock him over the side of the boat. Hook tried to think happy thoughts to keep him afloat while the Crocodile was jumping out of the water, trying to eat him. However, the children began to chant "Old! Alone! Done for!", and despite his best efforts, Hook gave in and fell into the waiting jaws of the crocodile, which swallowed him with one bite. Trivia * Jason Isaacs who played Captain Hook also played Mr. Darling. Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains